Game Woes
by 783c9v3s
Summary: Sharpay and Taylor have decided to make Saturday game night, but Troy and Gabriella aren't that excited, especially since all the games have the same topic. Sex. Chad and Zeke are happy about it, of course. But can they stay sane! one-shot


Games

"Who was the 35th president?" Troy read off the cross word puzzle, as Gabriella sat on his lap.

Gabriella didn't even take a second to think before saying, "JFK." She knew she was right, she's always right, and she was right.

"It's more then three words baby." Troy said as he looked at the paper.

Gabriella rolled her eyes before saying, "John F. Kennedy."

Troy paused for a second before saying, "I knew that."

"Sure you did." Gabriella said with a giggle as she gave him a light kiss on the cheek.

But Troy turned is head and caught her lips. Before anything else could happen, Sharpay and Taylor burst in, with Chad and Zeke following. "Living across the hall from you guys was such a great idea." Sharpay said as she put the games in her hand on the table.

Troy mockingly smiled and said, "The best idea you've had in years." Sharpay noticed the sarcasm and scowled at him. Gabriella looked at the game on top of the pile; it looked like the game they were going to play first.

"Erotic Monopoly?" Gabriella asked with confusion as Sharpay put the game on the table.

"What ever happened to regular Monopoly?" Troy asked as Taylor sat down next to Chad as he put his arm around her.

They were at Troy and Gabriella's apartment, and were sitting in their special seats. Troy and Gabriella on one couch, Zeke and Sharpay on another couch, Chad and Taylor on the last couch, the couches aren't very big, so each couple gets on. Plus, they're all in a circle formation, and the table is in the middle of them, the perfect setting for a board game night.

Taylor recently dimmed the lights, and Sharpay was setting up the game. Troy put his arm around Gabriella and asked, "Why do we have to do this?"

"We've decided that Saturday night is our game night." Taylor said as she detached herself from Chad and sat up straight.

"I didn't agree to this." Troy said as he leaned his head on Gabriella shoulder. He wasn't tired, he was irritated. It was nine o' clock on a Saturday evening, and he was playing a board game when he could be having hot, sweaty, amazing sex.

While Sharpay's setting up the game, why don't we take a closer look at what everyone's wearing, shall we.

Troy was wearing his gym shorts and a white wife beater. Chad and Zeke were wearing the same, only different colored shorts. Taylor was wearing a purple tank-top and a loose skirt that can be slept in. Sharpay was wearing the same, only with a hot pink tank-top. Gabriella was wearing a big button down shirt with short-shorts under it, even though the shorts weren't seen very well, they were still there.

"You know what, I'm going to go and get some snacks to munch on." Gabriella said as she got up, but Troy wouldn't let go of her hand, and she was pulled back down on Troy's lap.

"You can't leave me alone with these guys." Troy said in a pleading voice.

"I'm just getting snacks."

"You mean grapes." Chad said with a chuckle.

Gabriella huffed before saying, "Grapes are really tasty."

"For bats." Zeke said with a sarcastic tone.

Gabriella rolled her eyes and tried to get up again, but Troy wouldn't let go of her hand. "Just come with me." Gabriella said with a tiny giggle. Troy smiled and followed her to the kitchen, not once letting go of her hand.

Troy hopped up on the counter as Gabriella rummaged though the fridge. Troy watched her with an adoring smile. After a few seconds, Gabriella gave up, she couldn't find the grapes. Troy noticed her look of defeat and said, "They're in the top drawer."

"You couldn't have told me that before?" Gabriella asked with a tiny giggle.

"I could have, but you looked cute looking though the fridge."

Gabriella silently chuckled before reaching up to the top drawer. Unfortunately, Gabriella's kinda small. So she jumped a few times and barely even touched the drawer handle. She's also a very bad jumper.

Troy chuckled before getting off the counter and going to stand behind her. He easily picked her up from behind and lifted her up so she could open the drawer and get the grapes. He turned her around in the air and slowly brought her down.

Gabriella had her eyes closed as she felt her feet touch the ground, Troy's breath on her lips, and Troy's hands caressing her sides. Troy had to lean his head down because he's taller then her, but he likes how much taller he is then her. He doesn't know why, but he just feels weird talking to a girl that's as tall as him, and he can't even imagine kissing a girl that's as tall as him.

He brushed his lips against Gabriella's and she almost dropped the bowl of grapes. Before he could give her a proper kiss, Chad yelled, "Guys, the games almost ready." Gabriella opened her eyes and gave him a quick kiss, making sure it was quick, or else she wouldn't be able to stop. She took his hand and they walked back to the living room.

After a few more seconds, Sharpay finished. "Ok, chose a color." She told everyone.

"Green." Gabriella said with no hesitation. Sharpay handed her the green piece

Troy was the next one to chose. "Blue." Sharpay threw his piece at him. Troy rolled his eyes at her.

Chad thought about it for a moment, as if it were a life of death situation. "I'll take red." Sharpay rolled her eyes before handing him his piece.

Zeke groaned; that left him with the more girly colors. "I'll have orange." He said as he held out his hand and Sharpay handed it to him with a wink.

Sharpay handed the purple piece to Taylor, and kept the pink one for herself. She then stood in front of the table and said, "Ok, here's how this goes…You're all your own players, no teams. You have to do what the square says, no matter what it says."

"What kind of Monopoly is this?" Chad said as they placed their pieces in the starting positions.

"I told you, it's like a Monopoly for sex…but you don't buy properties, and there's no money. You just do what the square says." Sharpay said as she sat down next to Zeke.

"Then why is it called Monopoly?" Troy asked with confusion.

Sharpay huffily groaned before saying, "It just is…Anymore questions?" The last part was with a lot of sarcasm, and irritation.

"Yeah…Why are we playing a game that's all about sex?" Troy asked with raised eyebrows.

Chad and Zeke bother kicked his leg under the table, at the same time. "A game's a game. Now shut up!" Taylor said as she handed Sharpay the dice.

Troy sighed before Sharpay rolled the dice. She moved her piece six spaces and said what her square read, "Tell you partner something special about them." She turned towards Zeke and said, "You make the best cookies in the world."

Zeke smiled and rolled the dice. He got a four. "Give your partner a light and sweet kiss on the hand." Zeke took Sharpay's hand and gave it a light kiss.

Sharpay giggled and blushed. Troy only rolled his eyes before Taylor took the dice. She rolled a two. "Give your partner a quick but passionate kiss." She read off the square before she turned to Chad.

Chad had a smile on and before Taylor kissed him, he said, "I knew this game was going to be good."

Taylor smiled at him before giving him a deep and meaningful kiss. Unfortunately for Chad, the kiss only last three seconds. After she broke it, she handed him the dice. Chad sighed before rolling the dice.

He rolled seven. He leaned down and read, "Tell your partner the reason of your relationship." Chad gulped before turning to Taylor who was waiting for Chad to say something. Chad took a breath before saying, "You are the sunshine of my life."

Troy scoffed and Gabriella chuckled. Zeke rolled his eyes and Sharpay awed. But Taylor was furious. "That's all you can come up with?" She asked with her arms folded and a skeptical look.

"What ever happened to "She's hot"?" Gabriella asked, mimicking Chad's voice.

Taylor looked at him with raised eyebrows and flaring nostrils. "That's not what I said." Chad said, trying his best to lie his way out.

"So I'm not hot?" Taylor asked as she tried to control her breathing from getting out of hand.

Chad's eyes widened before saying, "Of course you're hot."

"So you are only with me because I'm hot."

Chad looked at Troy and Gabriella for help. It seemed that no matter what he'd say, it would only make her madder. Troy shrugged his shoulders with a silent chuckle.

Gabriella decided to save the day though. She picked up the dice and said, "Ok…it's my turn." She rolled the dice and got an eight. She leaned down a little bit as she read the square. "Stare intensely in your partners eyes for twenty seconds without breaking eye contact…no kissing."

She turned towards Troy with a tiny smile and Troy did the same. Gabriella moved her head closer to Troy's as they looked into each other's eyes; brown against blue, in an intense stare off.

It was hard you know. Troy's eyes make Gabriella's knees feel weak, and her stomach twist. While Gabriella's eyes make Troy smile and want to cuddle up with her until the end of time, not to be cheesy or anything, but it's true.

Gabriella felt like she was going to lose control, but Troy lost his first. He grabbed the back of her neck and crashed his lips on hers. Gabriella tangled her hands in Troy's hair as he pulled her on his lap.

He roughly ran his hand up and down her thighs while Gabriella moaned loudly into his mouth. Troy did his best to suppress the groan/moan that escaped his lips as Gabriella kissed his jaw line and ran her hands up and down his front.

Right before Gabriella was going to grind her hips against Troy's rising hard on, Sharpay yelled, "Times up!"

Gabriella detached her lips from Troy's and smiled evilly before getting off Troy's lap and sitting back in her spot. Troy stayed still for a moment before looking at Gabriella. She had an innocent smile on and Troy automatically knew what she was up to. She was going to make him suffer, for no particular reason, just for the fun of it.

Troy took a quick breath and grabbed the dice, he rolled an eleven. "Do a body shot off of your partner if you're a male. If you're a female, run ice up your body in front of your partner…No kissing."

Gabriella gulped. She wasn't going to subdue to Troy first, she just wouldn't let that happen. But, feeling Troy's tongue run up her might almost kill her. "We're out of tequila, and I'm pregnant." Gabriella said seeing it as her last option other then running. It was true though, she was three weeks pregnant.

Sharpay pulled up a bottle of tequila and a shot glass from her bag with a smile while saying, "You're not going to be drinking, so your illegitimate baby isn't going to be harmed."

Gabriella gulped, again, as Sharpay poured the glass and handed it to Chad. "This ought to be interesting." Chad said as he and Zeke chuckled. Troy and Gabriella had done this before, but Chad and Zeke were to drunk those times to remember. Gabriella took her shirt off and that left her bra on. She noticed Troy avert his eyes in hopes of not losing control.

Troy looked at her face with a grin as she slowly lay down on her back and slightly opened her mouth. Gabriella suddenly got a wicked thought, even though Troy was the one torturing her, she might just be able to turn the tables around. Troy closed his eyes and took the shot. It was strong liquor, but Troy can have six beers before getting tipsy.

Sharpay handed the piece of lime to Zeke and he handed it to Troy. Troy grinned again as he slowly brought the lime to her opened mouth. Gabriella closed her eyes and lightly sucked on one of Troy's fingers as the lime went between her teeth. Troy's finger lingered on her lips before Chad stood over her and put the line of salt going from her chest to her belly button.

Gabriella slightly gasped at the weird feeling of salt on her. But she gasped even louder when she felt Troy's tongue moving up. Gabriella subconsciously moaned as Troy slowly licked his way up.

Troy paused for a second when he heard Gabriella's moan, but he continued after another second. He finally came to her lips and took the lime out of her mouth without kissing her. Gabriella stayed laying down a few seconds after Troy sat back up. She pulled her shirt back down and sat back up, making sure to separate herself from Troy just enough so Sharpay and Taylor won't think something was wrong.

"Ok, next game." Sharpay said as she quickly and easily put the "monopoly" away.

"But we just started this one." Chad said as Taylor poured them some tequila in some more shot glasses.

Taylor smiled and said, "But we want to play at least four games before Troy makes Gabriella go to sleep…and the next game is really fun."

"What is the next game?" Troy asked as he took Gabriella's hand and entwined their fingers.

"Truth or double truth." Sharpay said as she put the "monopoly" box down.

"You do realize that we are twenty three years old, not thirteen." Gabriella said as Troy nodded his head.

"Yeah, we realize that. But it's different, we're adults, and we can ask personal questions" Taylor said with a little gleam in her eyes.

"What if we don't want to play?" Troy said, burying his face in Gabriella's dark locks.

Sharpay gave him a smile, which he thought looked evil, and said, "You have to play."

"I have my rights." Troy said as Gabriella smiled and tried to hold her laugher.

"Shut up. I'm going first." Sharpay said before Troy groaned. "Boys, truth or double truth?"

"You can't ask all of us." Troy said, trying to somehow get out of the questions.

Sharpay huffed. "I can and I will, truth or double truth?"

"What the heck is double truth?" Gabriella asked with a raised eyebrow.

Taylor smiled. "It's an extremely personal question."

"Truth." Troy answered for them.

Sharpay smiled. "What are your dick sizes?"

Troy rolled his eyes while Chad and Zeke gave each other a look. Zeke answered first. "Eight inches."

"Seven and a half inches." Chad answered next.

Troy was the last to answer. "Nine inches." Sharpay and Taylor gasped, while Gabriella only smiled and buried her face in Troy's chest as he held her close.

"But Gabs is so small." Taylor said with a slight bit of jealousy, but more curiosity.

"She's never complained." Troy said with a tiny smirk.

Taylor crossed her arms and muttered. "I wouldn't either if my boyfriend had a huge dick."

"I thought dick size didn't matter." Gabriella said as she looked at Troy with a little smile.

"Shut up." Sharpay said with a harsh tone that made Troy pull Gabriella closer to him.

Chad then decided to say something before this turned into an argument. "So it's the guys turn to ask."

Zeke asked the first thing that popped into his mind. "How many times can you girl's orgasm in one night?"

Sharpay held her head up proudly. "Three times."

"Two times." Taylor said, with a smile.

Gabriella nodded her head at their answers. "You know the world record is twenty two times."

"Oh my god, you have the world record for orgasms?" Sharpay asked with wide eyes.

Troy chuckled. Gabriella shook her head. "No. I can orgasm nine times in one night."

"Nine times?" Taylor asked with a disbelieving voice.

"On holidays sometimes twelve."

Sharpay blinked a few times before asking, "Have any of you boys lusted after someone else?"

Taylor and Sharpay looked at Chad and Zeke, waiting for their answer, and they looked nervous. But Troy just smiled. "Nope." Gabriella smiled as he gave her an Eskimo kiss.

They were still waiting for the other answers though. And Sharpay and Taylor didn't care whose name they said as long as it wasn't Gabriella.

Chad sighed nervously before whispering. "When I was fifteen, I didn't know Troy and Gabriella were going out. I had a crush on her, and I was a teenage boy, so I thought about her a lot…that way."

"I didn't know they were together either, and when I walked in on Gabriella in the shower, I couldn't look away…But I did, eventually." Zeke said as he scratched the back of his neck.

Troy looked shocked. "Hold on. Back up." He turned towards Gabriella and with complete seriousness in his voice, he asked, "You took a shower without me?" Gabriella rolled her eyes with a smile before giving him a quick kiss, making sure that he couldn't pull her closer.

"You're not mad?" Chad asked, leaning towards Taylor for protection.

Troy scoffed. "Of course not. You guys were young horn dogs, and you didn't know about us."

Sharpay and Taylor did not look so forgiving. They looked like they wanted to murder them slowly. "So you do love Gabriella." They both said to the scared Chad and Zeke.

"Like a sister. That was a long time ago, before we knew you." Zeke said in their defense.

Taylor turned towards Gabriella. "Don't you have anything to say?"

Gabriella thought for a moment before looking up and saying, "You would think so, but I don't."

Sharpay got up with Taylor and said, "We need a few moments."

They walked into the kitchen and Troy turned to Gabriella. "Does this mean we're free?"

"NO." Sharpay yelled from the kitchen. Troy groaned.

"I think The Simpsons is on now." Gabriella said with a sigh. They were missing one of their favorite shows.

Troy looked left and right for the remote, but it was nowhere to be found. He groaned when he realized Sharpay took it. "Why do I feel like a prisoner? This is **my **home. I should be able to enjoy a Saturday night."

"They've only got one more game for us to play." Zeke said after looking at the last box next to the table.

Troy sighed and opened his mouth to speak, but Gabriella interrupted him, knowing what he was going to say. "I'm not shimming down a drain pipe, or tying sheets together to climb out the window with."

Troy sighed with a chuckle, and before he could suggest anything else, Sharpay and Taylor came back with smile. "You're not mad anymore?" Chad asked with a raised eyebrow and a hopeful smile.

"You didn't know us, and it's not fair if we get mad." Gabriella raised her eyebrows at Taylor's words. That didn't sound like anything they would say. Something was wrong.

Chad smiled. "Great…What's our next game?"

Sharpay smiled and sat down next to Zeke. "We were thinking of playing ten fingers instead of sex cranium."

Taylor sat down next to Chad and explained the game. "You have to say something you haven't done, and if you have, you have to put a finger down. The first person to loose all their fingers has to do a dare."

"I'll go first." Sharpay said, putting up her fingers and waiting for everyone else to do the same. "I've never swallowed the cum after a guy orgasms." None of Taylor's fingers went down, but one of Gabriella's did. And just Troy just grinned.

Taylor didn't really want to ask about that one. "Never have I ever wanted to fuck my best friend senseless." Gabriella knew they were up to something. Troy's finger went down, and after long and hard stares, Zeke and Chad each put a finger down.

Sharpay and Taylor's fists tightened, and Troy moved a bit closer to Gabriella, to protect her if they suddenly lunged at her.

After a few moments their fists loosened up and they looked at Gabriella, waiting for her to continue. "I've never…lusted over a celebrity."

Everyone but Gabriella and Troy put a finger down. "Zac Efron." Sharpay and Taylor said dreamily.

"Vanessa Hudgens." Chad and Zeke said at the same time with the same dazed look.

Troy rolled his eyes while Gabriella giggled. "Okay. I've never…read a sex romance novel." Sharpay and Taylor each put a finger down and after a few moments, Chad put a finger down.

The stares he got from Zeke and Troy made him nervous. "I just wanted to know what the big deal was."

"Sure you did." Troy said as he leaned back against the couch.

Zeke chuckled before saying, "I've never masturbated in front of my significant other…on purpose." Gabriella and Troy each put a finger down.

"I've never…had sex outside the bedroom." Chad said with a non-noticeable glare towards Taylor.

Troy and Gabriella each put a finger down, and before Sharpay said her never, she asked them, "List the places."

Troy rolled his eyes before Gabriella said, "A car, a train, a plane, a boat, a park, a restaurant, a concert, the kitchen and other places in a house other then the bedroom, a movie theater, a locker room, a gym, various conventions, a bank, the grocery store, an amusement park, a fair, a museum, a beach, a pool, an ally, and a club. That's…twenty one places, I think."

"You had sex in a bank?" Taylor asked, wondering how it happened. Who has sex in bank? Honestly.

Gabriella shrugged. "I'm not really sure how it happened. We were there to see if my mother had finally stolen the money my dad left for me. Turns out she didn't, and then we somehow ended up on desk in some dudes office."

"Okay…I've never tied, or been tied up during sex." Sharpay said with a tiny little smile.

Chad put a finger down, so did Troy and Gabriella. Like I've mentioned before, they're not kinky, they just tied each other up with scarfs a few times to tease each other.

But the image of Chad being tied up and Taylor over him was sickening.

Taylor looked like she was thinking for a moment before saying, "I've never wanted more then one kid." That one didn't have much to do with sex, but it's still in that category. To have kids you need to have sex, so that makes the questions acceptable.

Chad put a finger down. "I want three kids."

Zeke put a finger down. "I want two kids."

And of course, Troy and Gabriella each put a finger down. "We want seven or eight kids…or more." Troy answered for the bother of them with a smirk. Well, they've already got one, or two, on the way. That aught to get them started.

Sharpay shuddered at the thought of eight or more kids running around while she tried to talk to someone on the phone. Before anyone could say anything, Gabriella quickly said, "I've never had sex while skydiving."

Of course that one was silly, but the look on Troy's face made Chad and Zeke laugh, and Gabriella lightly smack him on the shoulder, but the smile was still no her face. She knew Troy was only kidding. Having sex in mid air would be damn near impossible.

"I've never……wanted a game to end like this one." Troy said as he couldn't think of anything else to say. Chad and Zeke each put a finger down, so did Sharpay and Taylor. It seemed Chad and Zeke were in this for the sex, and Sharpay and Taylor just wanted answers.

Gabriella sighed before getting an idea. She knew how to get out of this. Gabriella leaned over to Troy's ear and whispered something only he could hear. They all watched while Troy's eye's closed and a shaky breath was released from his lips, before they widened and Gabriella leaned back against the couch, with an innocent look on her face.

Troy suddenly stood up and picked Gabriella up in his arms, bridal style. "This night is over." Before anyone could say anything, or scream at them, Troy ran to their room and locked the door.

Chad and Zeke blinked a few times while Sharpay had steam coming out of her ears and Taylor was rolling her eyes while picking up the games. "I guess we better go back home." Sharpay sighed before getting up and walking out of the apartment.

Now, instead of Sharpay turning to go to the room down the hall, and Taylor going straight forward to the room across Troy and Gabriella's, they both turned and went to the room down the hall.

Chad and Zeke looked at each other confused before following them and knocking on the door. A few seconds later, Taylor opened the door and looked at them questionably. "Yes?"

"We live over there." Chad said, pointing to the apartment across Troy and Gabriella's.

She smiled at him before shaking her head. "Sorry, but I was under the impression that you wanted Gabriella under you on **our** bed, not me."

Before he could say something, the door slammed shut. "I guess Sharpay feels the same way?" He said at the door, not really expecting a reply.

Less then a second later, the door opened again, "You guessed right." Sharpay said before slamming the door again.

Chad and Zeke sighed before walking towards Chad and Taylor's apartment. "That is the last time I play games that make you say personal answers."

Zeke scoffed. "You'd do it tomorrow if you thought it would get you some sex." That sounded like something Troy would say.

Chad rolled his eyes. "So would you."

Zeke was silent for a second before saying, "You're right."

So the moral of the story is: don't play erotic games.

*

**I hope you all liked that. Please review, I really like to know what people think.**


End file.
